Ratcatchers
Details Walkthrough Starting out Items for this part: Cat and some cat supplies Talk with Gertrude. She will tell you to speak to Phingspet and Grimesquit. They can be found inside the Varrock sewers, close to the entrance. Your cat will have to kill eight rats before they will speak to you. Once you have done this and talked to them, they will give you a rat pole and tell you to see Jimmy Dazzler, in Ardougne. Jimmy Dazzler Items for this part: Cat and lots of food for it. Starting Jimmy Dazzler can be found in a house to the west of the Flying Horse Inn in East Ardougne. He needs a house clearing of rats in an unofficial capacity so as not to tarnish his client's reputation; to this end you will need to sneak around the house unnoticed, avoiding the guards who will think you are an intruder. Jimmy will give you directions to follow to the house. When you choose to follow them (you don't have to go anywhere; they are an item which, in effect, as a teleport) you will find yourself in front of the house, in the gardens. Getting Inside the House To make your way inside the house you will need to make sure you don't draw the guard's attention; running permanently is advised and much patience will help greatly. Guards will not notice your cat. There are three "save points"; upon reaching these points, any guards who see you will send you back to these points, rather than the beginning. From the start: #Wait until the guards separate, and run over the garden bridge and along the east hedges. #When the moment is right, dash behind the bushes in the northeastern corner to reach a save point. #From here, run to a nearby trellis and climb up. #On the balcony, move as close as possible to a potted plant on the right and wait for the guards to move away. #Go inside the bedroom to find and have your cat kill the first rat. #Find your way into the opposite bedroom across the hall and wait. #Be patient, and when one guard disappears from sight and the other has his back turned, enter the big room with rats two and three and have puss kill them. #Down the ladder are two more rooms - the first with two rats, the second with just one (rats four, five, and six) - all without guards. NOTE: if your cat gets stuck in the wrong room, you can log out and then log back in to get your cat into the correct room with you. Finishing Once you catch all of the rats, teleport from the mansion and return to Jimmy Dazzler. He will give you access to the Ardougne rat pits and tell you about the next person you have to find: Hooknose Jack. Hooknose Jack Items for this part: Cat and lots of food for it (even if you're using a fully grown cat), catspeak amulet, four pieces of cheese, rat poison or the ingredients for it (vial, red spider eggs, and kwuarm), bucket of milk, marrentill, ground unicorn horn. You can find Jack in Southeast Varrock (look for the minigame icon). He will tell you about the rat infestation in a warehouse nearby. You need rat poison and he will make you some if you give him a vial, red spider eggs, and a kwuarm. Use the poison on four pieces of cheese to create poisoned cheese, then go to the warehouse south of the pub. Go in and climb to the top. Use your poisoned cheese on the four rat holes to poison them. Then go back to Hooknosed Jack. He will tell you that his cat, Pox, ate some of the poisoned rats. Go to the Apothecary. He will ask for a marrentill herb, a crushed unicorn horn, and a bucket of milk to make a special cat antipoison. Then give it to Hooknosed Jack to cure Pox. Hooknosed Jack will then tell you that there is still one rat left - the biggest and most evil. Go back to the warehouse. Inside a room, you'll see the King Rat, but you won't be able to reach it yourself. Pick up your cat and use it on the hole to challenge the King Rat. Use food on the hole whenever your cat takes damage, as it will die if its hp goes to 0. After you defeat the King Rat, go to Hooknosed Jack. He'll give you access to Varrock's rat pits and tell you about Smokin' Joe. Smokin' Joe :Items needed for this part: Cat, catspeak amulet, a pot, some weeds, a tinderbox Go to Keldagrim by the mine carts or Rellekka entrance and talk to Smokin' Joe east of the mining shop. He will tell you about a nearby rat problem. The only way to get the rats out is to smoke them out, but Smokin' Joe can't do it because he smoked too much tobacco. Offer to help. Use your weeds on your pot, then light it with your tinderbox and use it on the rat hole to the right of him (this may be another reference to cannabis, which "weed" is a slang word forMarijuana Drug Slang Dictionary - see also Cannabis culture references in the Cold War quest). Rats will come out the other side and quickly go back in. Your cat will offer to help. Accept and do it again. Your cat will catch the rats. Talk to Smokin' Joe again and he will give you access to Keldagrim's rat pits and tell you about The Face. The Face and Felkrash Items for this part: Cat, catspeak amulet, 100+ coins (or 50 with a ring of charos (a). You can find The Face in Port Sarim. She will tell you to talk to Felkrash in the rat pits. Go down the manhole and find Felkrash. She will tell you to get rid of all of Port Sarim's vermin at once. Talk to The Face again. She will tell you about a Snake Charmer in Pollnivneach. Go to Pollnivneach in the desert south of Al Kharid, past the Shantay Pass. To save time, you can take a carpet ride directly there for 200 coins. You will find the Ali the Snake Charmer to the South of the bar. Use one coin on his money pot to get his attention. Ask him about charming other animals and he will go on to tell you that he and Felkrash had a fallout because of Felkrash's killing of animals. He will give you directions to kill the rats for one more coin than you have. Tell him you dont care about his offer and walk away slowly until you get the option to stop. He will reluctantly give you a scroll and flute for 100 coins. You can charm him with the ring of charos to lower his price to 50gp. Back in Port Sarim, stand outside the sewer hole. The higher octave option might be above a certain note, and if it is, remember which one. Play each note on the flute, using the higher octave button if you have to. You might want to take screenshots of the scroll to help you. Select one "flute" image on each page. You should get 8 notes to play on your scroll and you'll have 8 pages (1 note / page) that you need to set on the flute. Once you've played all of the notes in the right order, you'll see a cutscene where you lead the rats into the ocean just like in The Pied Piper. Talk to The Face, then Felkrash. Reward *2 Quest points *4500 Thieving experience *Rat pole *Able to train Overgrown Cats into Wiley and Lazy cats *The ability to name your cat (up to 6 letters long) *Access to the Rat Pits Category:Quests =References=